


Уютная тьма

by ElkRvH, fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard's coat, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElkRvH/pseuds/ElkRvH, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020
Summary: По клику на изображение в отдельном окне откроется более крупная версия фотографии (не забудьте: правый клик - открыть в новом окне)
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Уютная тьма

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b6/60/rxOPNKZx_o.jpg)


End file.
